best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Lose Yourself" by Eminem
"Lose Yourself" is a song by American rapper Eminem from the soundtrack of the 2002 hip-hop based drama film 8 Mile. The song's lyrics sum up the background of Eminem's character in the movie, Jimmy "B-Rabbit" Smith Jr. The song received major positive reviews, won an Academy Award for Best Original Song in 2003 and topped the Billboard Hot 100. It also charted at number one in many countries including Australia, Brazil, Canada, Italy and Portugal. The official music video has currently 103 million views on YouTube, with 447,000 likes. It is currently the 29th most viewed video on the EminemMusic YouTube channel. Lyrics Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity To seize everything you ever wanted, in one moment Would you capture it? Or just let it slip? Yo, his palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy There's vomit on his sweater already: Mom's spaghetti He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out He's choking, how? Everybody's joking now The clock's run out, time's up, over-blaow! Snap back to reality, ope there goes gravity, ope There goes Rabbit, he choked, he's so mad but he won't Give up that easy, no, he won't have it, he knows His whole back to these ropes, it don't matter, he's dope He knows that but he's broke, he's so stagnant, he knows When he goes back to this mobile home, that's when it's Back to the lab again yo, this whole rhapsody Better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him You better lose yourself in the music The moment, you own it, you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo You better lose yourself in the music The moment, you own it, you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo You better... His soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping This world is mine for the taking, make me king As we move toward a New World Order A normal life is boring; but superstardom's Close to post-mortem, it only grows harder Homie grows hotter, he blows, it's all over These hoes is all on him, coast-to coast shows He's known as the Globetrotter, lonely roads God only knows, he's grown farther from home, he's no father He goes home and barely knows his own daughter But hold your nose, 'cause here goes the cold water These hoes don't want him no mo', he's cold product They moved on to the next schmoe who flows He nose-dolve and sold nada, and so the soap opera Is told, it unfolds, I suppose it's old, partner But the beat goes on: da-da-dom, da-dom, dah-dah, dah-dah You better lose yourself in the music The moment, you own it, you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo You better lose yourself in the music The moment, you own it, you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo You better... No more games, I'ma change what you call rage Tear this motherfuckin' roof off like two dogs caged I was playin' in the beginning, the mood all changed I've been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage But I kept rhymin' and stepped right in the next cypher Best believe somebody's payin' the Pied Piper All the pain inside amplified by the Fact that I can't get by with my nine-to- Five and I can't provide the right type of life for my family 'Cause man, these goddamn food stamps, don't buy diapers And there's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life And these times are so hard, and it's gettin' even harder Tryna feed and water my seed, plus teeter-totter Caught up between being a father and a prima donna Baby mama drama screamin' on her, too much for me to wanna Stay in one pot, another day of monotony's Gotten me to the point I'm like a snail, I've got To formulate a plot or end up in jail or shot Success is my only motherfuckin' option: failure's not Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got To go; I cannot grow old in Salem's Lot So here I go, it's my shot: feet, fail me not This may be the only opportunity that I got You better lose yourself in the music The moment, you own it, you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo You better lose yourself in the music The moment, you own it, you better never let it go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo You better... You can do anything you set your mind to, man Personnel *Eminem: vocals, audio mixing, producer, songwriting and drum programming *Jeff Bass: additional production, songwriter, electric guitar, bass, piano and keyboards *Steve King: audio mixing and recording *Mike Strange: recording *Luis Resto: keyboards, songwriter and programming. Why It Rocks #The beat is spectacular. #The lyrics are amazing. #The song's execution is great. #Eminem's rapping skills are amazing. #Really good music video that is very movie-like: It shows numerous shots of the city of Detroit, including the downtown part of the city and the Ambassador Bridge. Then, it shows clips from 8 Mile, several scenarios and Eminem rapping next to the "8 Mile Rd. Mobile Court" sign that appears on the cover of the film's soundtrack. #The song's aggressive theme is awesome. #This song can even be enjoyed by non-hip hop fans. #This could be the best song by Eminem. #Each verse, he sounds more awesome. #The song's demo version is nice to listen to. #The live performances for this song are amazing. Videos Lose Yourself by Eminem Eminem|The song's official music video. Eminem - Lose Yourself (Explicit) Trivia *The SUV seen in the music video is a 2002 GMC Yukon XL. *The third verse is not from the perspective of B-Rabbit the character, but Marshall Mathers himself. *The line "Mom's spaghetti" became a very well known internet meme. *"Nada" is Spanish and Portuguese for "nothing". Category:2000s Category:Internet memes Category:Hip hop Category:Rap rock Category:Eminem Category:Songs from movies Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:2002 Songs